Moments in Time
by the-lady-of-mist-haven
Summary: Previoulsy Storytelling. CS and CC brorop drabbles and oneshots, results of tumblr challenges.
1. We have each other

**We have each other**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

_AN: A drabble written for a drabble challenge on Tumblr._

**He was terrified of small spaces and she knew** this new villain of the month adventure, would end in nightmares. It was all Jafars and his idea to torture people, by putting them in perfume bottles, fault.

She puffed Killian out of small closed well.' Really what's up with magic and wells?' Villain of month already disappeared. He was shaking slightly, trying to put a brave smile. She hugged him tightly. A pirate, who was afraid of small spaces- an irony.

They will get through this. She'll soothe his fears, the way he soothes hers. They have each other now.


	2. What mates are for

**What mates are for.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

**His voice had never sounded so cold. **His eyes where empty, all warmth gone, mincing grin on his face.

-Where is she?!- he throw the man against the tavern walls, pinning him with his hand on his neck. Hook close to the fellows eye- The woman with the hair of gold and magic colored like rainbow?!

-Killian- David hand clasped on his shoulder-He doesn't know anything. Let the man go.

He broke from his spell, shook his head, like woken out of a dream. Warmth was back in his eyes. Scared man forgotten on the floor.

-Sorry mate- he scratched his ear, embarrassment coloring his ears red- Sometimes it's just too easy to fall back to all habits.

\- It's alright will find her- David patted his back- Until then, I'll make sure, you won't make a mess out of yourself. After all that's, what mates are for- he said

Killian smiled - Aye. That's what they are for.


	3. Driftwood

**Driftwood**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

**She clung on to the piece of driftwood, praying for daylight. **There was some poetic justice in ending up in the middle of the ocean, after she had literally broken a pirates heart, by saving a bunch of fairytale characters. It did broke her too, by the way, but fates loved irony.

Attaching herself to the dagger was an only choice, she could make. It would have been easy, if it wasn't for those damned blue eyes, looking at her with so much fear and affection. Who was she kidding- it wasn't easy. It will never be easy. Her eyes were burning from unshed tears, body shaking not necessary from cold. Her emotions were catching up with her. Fear, helplessness, hope, love. God- she missed him. Missed his brilliant eyes, strong arms holding her, that ridiculous accent, even the bloody innuendos.

He was her rock, her safe haven, her happy ending and she'll be damned, if she would not find her way back to him.


	4. Memories

**Memories**

_Disclamer: I do not own OUAT. Short written for tumblr writing challange._

_An: Because apparently I am addicted and cannot stop myself._

**The old photos made her conscious of her age, of how much time had passed - and of what an interesting life she'd had. **Photo album lay on her blanked covered knees. There was a picture of Henry, when she had first come to Storybrooke. A sweet 10 year old boy with book of fairytales in his arms. A one with her parents at Granny's Dinner, looking more like high school friends reunion, than a family dinner. In the next one, was her baby brother, the day he took his first step. Then came Regina and her taking some shots together. Pictures of her other children, family and friends.

There were also those, which looked like from a nerd convention- her father with sword, her mother with bow and arrows. In one of them she was making butterfly with her magic, making her young ones smile. There was a picture of Killian in his pirate garb on The Jolly Rodger's deck, Enchanted Forest castle was on the other.

Pictures of quiet moments, celebrating another victory over that or the other villain, the birth of another string of children. Memories of happy times, tough times, magical times. Her life had been a real fairytale.

But there was one picture, she had cherished the most. Framed in artistic metal, sitting in a honorary spot on her fireplace. Her wedding photo.

She closed the album and hugged it to her chest, watching the frame from her armchair. Just him, all in black, and her in simple white dress, starring at each other on a beach. Sun setting behind their backs. They were so happy that day, making their dreams come true.

A wrinkled hand rested on her shoulder, making her lift her gray head.

"Are you coming to bed, Love?" he asked. She smiled. "Just a minute. I'll put the album back."

She had a great life. Full of adventures, magic, ridiculous fairytale characters but most of all she could share all that memories whit her True Love.


	5. Untitled

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT_

_An: Drabble written for Captain Charming Friday on Tumblr._

**"What do you mean, he's escaped?"** Killian was furious.

"Calm down mate" David both hands were risen in a soothing gesture." Will find him in no time. There are not many places here to hide. "

" Don't 'mate' me" Killian spit out with treat hidden in his voice, hand and hook resting on his hips. "You'll need all you diplomatic skills, when Emma finds out that you have lost her son and believe me she won't be all 'Saviorish' about it either!"

David had just sight with resignation. He should have known, babysitting Liam won't be an easy task.


	6. Broken

**Broken**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT._

_AN:__ So Random First Line Generator did a thing, and my angsty feels needed to be set free._

**He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.**

"Emma?" he asked. " Are you alright?"

A choked sob escaped her lips, as she threw herself into his arms. He held her close, scruffed cheek against her golden locks.

"I've killed a person today Killian" she mumbled into his shirt. "A human being."

Pain wreaked his heart at her helplessness. His strong, beautiful Swan, broken because of disastrous decision. Tears were running down her cheeks, damping his shirt.

"It's all right sweetheart" he whispered rocking her gently, his voice almost breaking. "Everything is going to be just fine."


End file.
